The Joke For Love
by Gamezmasta
Summary: Prom night is here and Jin has no date.When he tells his pal Hwoarang who goes berserk but decides to help Jin.Hwoarang does a joke on Jin to discovry his crush.The truth is revealed but does Jin have the guts to now ask her?


**The Joke For Love**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

At Mishima High

Jin was fiddling with his pen pal while waiting for the boredom teacher to show as for the rest of the class they were all chatting about the weekend. Jin however didn't have a real weekend it was just training with his old man, Kazuya. He sighed then looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall not far from him. _Nine and Hwoarang isn't here yet. Maybe his bike blew again _He thought as he rested his head on his arms on the desk, taking a quick nap that would end up in a sleep. Moments later he felt a disturbing tap on his head _The hell?_ He popped up and there was the perfect sunrise, the red haired rebel, his best pal.

Hwoarang smiled as he shook his head. _"Taking a nap as usual? Or don't you sleep at all at home?" _He chuckled as he took his seat next to Jin.

Jin rubbed his over tired eyes then smiled. _"You know me and hey your one to talk." _He said while he started fiddling with his pen again a real bad habit hes had since primary.

Hwoarang looked around the class room _Man the fucker isn't here and I did my homework too. What a let down_ He sighed. _"Don't tell me." _He trembled while lowering his head.

Jin stopped with the pen and looked at his curious friend. _"What?" _He asked bluntly.

Hwoarang straightened himself folding his arms afterwards. _"That Mr Boredom isn't here yet I mean it's Nine-Thirty for crises sake. He should be fired or expelled or something." _He complained which shocked Jin.

Jin over came the shockness and chuckled. _"Come on you should know him by now hes slow and besides since when did you do school work?" _He rambled with a sly smile waiting for the rebels nasty reply.

Hwoarang seriously cocked an eyebrow but had to laugh since Jin was right he never did anything in class but sleep or pick fights and Jin would have to be his savor. _"You know your right but what about the students who paid hard cash to learn from this insane fucker." _He answered as he scanned the room with both of his hands.

Jin followed Hwoarangs hands then laughed. _"True true." _He answered then saw hes secret crush walk into class. _Man to have her would be a dream come true _He dreamily thought as he kept hes dark eyes on his crush who he never interacted with considering they had been in the same classes since primary. _She probably has a boy friend now since she is so damn attractive _He sadly thought then decided to fiddle with his pen pal again to over come the sadness.

Hwoarang felt lost by Jins expression he blinked several times then tried to focus what made Jin go in a trance however he wasn't so sure. _Lets see theres Steve the gay blond, Eddy the social dancer, Christie the hot pants, Lily the rich bitch, Leo the tomboy, Zafina the nutter obsess of spirits, Miguel the pervert, Bob the fat dude, Asuka his blood can't go there, Miharu nah Jins not that low and Ling....God No! _He thought then waved to get Jins attention. _"Jinny."_

Jin quickly snapped and shook his head then faced his worried pal. _"Sorry about that and yeah." _He blurted hoping Hwoarang didn't catch what he was doing earlier.

Hwoarang chuckled. _"So Jin going prom?" _He asked changing the scenario.

Jin once again stopped with his pen and froze for a bit. _"Nah don't think so. You?" _He sadly answered back.

Hwoarang dropped his face. _"Are you serious? Why the fuck not? What no date? Come on it's our final year." _He begged even tapping the desk hoping Jin was joking.

Jin sighed with a shrug. _"I am serious. I don't have a date so why bother to go?" _He angrily answered folding his arms hoping not to go further in the meaningless conversation.

Hwoarang finally dropped his restraints it would be pointless to fight Jin since he always win mentally and physically. _"Have it your way Jinny." _He said dramatically.

Jin couldn't help but laugh at Hwoarangs stupidity. _"If I find a date but I don't like my chances I'll come." _He suddenly said giving hope to his rebel pal.

Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow with a sly smile and held his hand out. _"Promise?" _He asked.

Jin looked at Hwoarangs hand and shook. _"Promise." _He promised and both let go.

Hwoarang got a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. _"Hey Jin grab a pen and paper will ya." _He suddenly said while unfolding the paper.

Jin did what Hwoarang said with total confusion. _"What are we doing?" _He worriedly asked afterwards thinking if he missed any school work since he slept right through in the last lesson.

Hwoarang had a smile on his face. _I'm gonna get you Jinny _He thought. _"Just something till boredom comes don't worry it's confidential." _He assured Jin who nodded in return. _"It's simple I ask questions you answer on paper ok." _He explained.

Jin nodded again. _"Well better than doing nothing. Hit it." _He said while waiting for the question with his pen pal.

Hwoarang had a cunning smile. _"Ready? First question. Choose a girls name." _He asked.

Jins body went stiff _A girls name?_ _Should I put her name? This is confidential I hope _He thought as he wrote her name down, full name. _"Next." _He said as he finished.

Hwoarang chuckled. _"Do you eat?" _He stupidly asked even his expression was dopey.

Jin suddenly went numb cos of the question but even more by Hwoarangs dopey expression. _Is this guy for real? Everybody fucking eats _He thought as he wrote his answer. _"Next." _He said preparing for the next dumb question.

"_Choose a number? 1 between 100." _Hwoarang asked while tapping the desk which Jin found disturbing.

Jin sat still for a bit the tapping was getting to him but didn't dare to say or do anything _A number? Where is this crap leading? _He thought but ended up writing down his answer. _"Next." _He demanded in a flash.

Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow as he stopped the tapping. _"Slow down tiger. Forth question. Fave sweet lolly?" _He asked with a another silly expression since he knew darn well Jin is no sweet eater.

Jin felt like wiping the expression off his pals face but didn't have the nerve to well at least not today anyway. _Fave sweet lolly? I don't have one. Fuck it _He thought as he wrote an answer. _"Next smart ass." _He rambled.

Hwoarang chuckled. _"As you wish your highness." _He joked and Jin death glared him. _"Choose a name any name." _He said with a smile as if he knew what Jin would wright.

Jin blinked a few times. _Another name? I'll put his to satisfy the bastard _He thought and wrote the answer. _"Next." _He said hoping this would end soon or the boredom teacher shows.

Hwoarang chuckled. _"Fave saying? This should be easy for you." _He said dramatically.

Jin sighed since Hwoarang was right for once he had plenty of sayings for Hwoarang and of chorus Kazuya._ "Next." _He cheerfully said as he finished.

Hwoarang smiled as he scanned the next question. _"Do you drink? Water that is." _He asked yet stupidly.

Jin now felt like complete shit. _First eat now drink? The hell is this guy up to? Vitamins, minerals? Yeah right this guy is always in the clouds _He thought yet wrote the answer. _"Next." _He dramatically said like a child would.

Hwoarang laughed at Jins reply_"Jin we're in High school not primary. Anyways choose a number? 1 between 100 of chorus." _Hwoarang stupidly said.

Jin wrote his answer. _"Next." _He said.

"_Choose another number?" _Hwoarang blurted then started to chew his finger nail.

Jin looked at him, dopey. _"Between 1 and 100?" _He asked stupidly.

Hwoarang stopped to laugh. _"Yeah." _He replied then continued the nails.

Jin shook his head. _Just when I thought I had a bad habit. _Jin sighed as he looked at his answers carefully_ Man what the hell is this on about? First name? Number? Lollies? Fuck it all _Jin angrily thought but decided play along and wrote his answer. _"Next." _He said.

Hwoarang spat the unwanted nail and looked at Jin. _"Choose another name?" _Hwoarang said.

Jin felt sick seeing the nail flying _Disgusting! No manners at all _He thought then had to think for a bit. _Another name? Might as well put the other bastard down _He thought as he wrote down his answer. _"Next." _He said.

Hwoarang looked at the paper. _"Let's see ah yes. Another fave saying?" _He said.

Jins face changed dramatically. _Another saying? I got plenty but what the hell? This better be confidential or the twit will pay and not by name calling either _He thought but wrote his answer. _"Next." _He said.

Hwoarang looked at the next question and chuckled. _"Which do you like better twins? Or triplets?" _He said with such sarcasm. He waited for Jins ultimate expression.

Jins face dropped dramatically to the core. _The Fuck? Twins? Triplets? Where is this shit leading? _He thought as he tried to write down his answer however his hand wouldn't cope. _Just write it down it is confidential after all _He thought as he finally wrote the answer. He looked at Hwoarang who was smiling. _"Next." _He managed to say before going completely dim.

Hwoarang laughed a little. _"Bit of a problem there ay? Any ways last question Jinny. Why do you go to school?" _He asked then flips the paper.

Jins eyes twitched as if he were bound to kill. _This is so stupid I mean everybody goes to fucking school I mean how else do people fucking learn? Unless their parents were born as a genius _He thought but wrote his final answer. _"Done." _He said happily then started to fiddle with his pen pal.

Hwoarang grinned got up and took Jins pen in a flash making Jin flinch. _"Not yet Jinny." _He playfully said as he made some distance.

Jin looked at his stupid pal. _"What do you mean? Not yet? You said you ask and I wright so what's the gig now?" _He furiously demanded.

Hwoarang smiled wickedly. _"Calm down will ya? _He said trying to calm the wild Mishima child which kinda worked._ "Now I'm gonna ask you questions and your gonna tell me your answer. The answers are what you wrote down." _He happily chanted.

Jin screwed his face and pointed at Hwoarang. _"You said this was confidential! You twit! Lying Fucking Bastard!" _Jin shouted out loud and the whole class looked up even Steve and his lousy crew, even Jins secret crush.

Steve glared at the two loonies. _"The Hell they're doing now?" _He yelled.

Eddy too looked up and shrugged. _"Who knows something stupid and in the end Jin flogs Hwoarang." _He answered while nodding.

Hwoarang sighed with a shrug. _"That was for part A. We're doing part B now. So are you ready? After all this is just a joke Jinny." _He sarcastically said with his hands on his hips.

Jin sighed, miserably, he just couldn't be bothered to bitch slap the red haired before him. He angrily grabbed his piece of paper while death glaring at his pal. _"Go for it." _He demanded angrily.

Hwoarang smiled. _"Glad to. Now who were you with last night Jinny?" _He asked sweetly.

Jin bit his lower lip almost too hard to make it bleed. _I should have known this is another of his dirty doings._ _After this I'll kill you buddy _He thought as he stocked up his pride. _"Julia Chang." _He answered feeling rather stupid since she was there.

Steve snapped and looked at the loonies again. _"You hear? I think Jin said Julia Chang." _He said.

Eddy shook his head in agreement. _"Yeah I heard it too." _He agreed.

Julia stopped her writing adjusted her glasses and glared at the two. _What? Jin said my name? For what? _She thought as she waited for the next part of Jin and Hwoarang since this was a daily event and in the end Jin wins.

Hwoarang froze with excitement. _So that's what he was day dreaming about? Julia Chang, the girl that would reject any boy. Jin Kazama, the boy who would reject any girl._ _Such a perfect match _He thought as he got a little more away from Jin. _"Did you kiss Jinny?" _He shouted to draw attention and he sure did.

Jin once again went dim with the anger rising. _"Yes." _He shouted back.

Steve had a puzzled look. _"Kiss? Kiss what? Better not be my girl!" _He shouted.

Eddy shrugged. _"Dunno maybe someones ass." _He answered sarcastically.

Julia giggled at Eddy's joke. _"It's no wonder these two are good at drama they don't need to pretend. They just do the real thing." _She complimented then set her honey brown eyes on the furious Japanese teenager.

"_How many times Jinny?" _Hwoarang playfully asked.

Jin felt completely pissed off. _I can't believe I'm still doing this. I should have just ripped this guy to shreds _He seriously thought._ "Fifty." _He finally answered after deciding to continue Hwoarangs thrills.

Now Ling looked up. _"Fifty? Is that the answer from last week?" _She asked since she missed the last session for maths.

Miharu looked at Jin then to Ling. _"Maybe, let's wright it down anyway." _She suggested.

Hwoarang took a breath. _"What did it taste like Jinny?" _He asked waiting for Mr stiff to answer since Jin rarely eats sweets only healthy food.

Jin felt the nerves exploding but remained calm he sighed. _"Strawberry." _He trembled since he never ate sweets in his life thanks to his father.

Lily heard her tummy growl. _"Hey that's a good idea thanks Jin." _She squealed with delight. _" Hey Asuka" _She quickly said.

Asuka stopped her writing. _Why is she cheerful all of a sudden? _She thought as she turned to face her blond friend. _"Yes?" _She whispered since Lily does have a short temper.

Lily licked her lips. _"At break time let's get a strawberry sundae. My shout." _She kindly suggested.

Asuka smiled and clapped her hands. _"Sure and thank you." _She happily chanted back.

Hwoarang was day dreaming then licked his lips. _I wonder if she does? Jin sure has good taste _He thought since Jin was the odd bird. _"Who did you tell Jinny?" _He asked next.

Jin folded his arms along with the Mishima death glare which sent chills in Hwoarang. _"Hwoarang." _He answered dramatically.

As the chills left Hwoarang laughed. _"I knew it. What did I say Jinny?" _He asked while he pointed at himself with pride.

_What a fucking vain _Jin thought as he miserably sighed, he felt like shit and Hwoarang was the shit kicker. Jin straightened himself placing his arms behind him, a technique he learned from Kazuya. _"Go Fuck Yourself!" _He shouted and the entire class looked up in fear as if Jin has finally lost it, like last time.

Steve in a flash got his wallet out. _"They're at it again so who's gonna bet?" _He asked pulling out the notes.

Eddy too got his wallet. _"My moneys on Jin." _He said while placing cash on the desk.

Hwoarang laughed out loud, hysterically. _"I would have too. Alright next." _He said then paused to make a much further distant Jin watched his stupid pal. _"Hey Jinny Did you have Sex?" _He kindly asked.

Jins life just drowned in loads of crap he dropped his shoulders. _God shes there and I'm here talking shit wishing it was all true _He thought as he looked at Julia before looking back at Hwoarang. _"Yes." _He shouted back.

Miguel's head popped up after hearing a certain word. _"Are we doing Sex Ed?" _He happily asked getting all excited any more and he would have fallen out of his seat.

Zafina sadly shook her head and sighed. _"Is that all you men think about? It's no wonder you guys loose your brain cells. All you do is Fuck, eat and sleep." _She said sarcastically but Miguel ignored her pulling his sex book out.

Hwoarang laughed then got a hold of himself. _"So Jinny how many times?" _He asked then started counting in his head.

Jin clenched his fist as he looked at his answer carefully. _Fuck! This is too high! Not even a real man would fuck a hundred times in one night _He horribly thought. _"One hundred!" _He answered feeling his blood stir, the Mishima blood.

Ling looked up again. _"Is that the next answer? Jin must be the nerdiest student in our class apart from our pal for life, Julia." _She complimented.

Miharu nodded in agreement. _"I agree considering he sleeps a lot though." _She agreed and both wrote the answer without realizing it would be absolutely wrong.

Hwoarang wiped his tears from his eyes. _"Oh god this is too much any ways. How old was she Jinny?" _He asked calmly expecting the answer to be high.

Jin looked at Julia which made Julia go in a trance. _Why is he staring? _She thought as she tried to look away however Jins eyes were saying no.

Jin looked at his answer and sighed. _I hope this is her age _He thought before glaring at his stupid pal. _"Seventeen." _He answered faithfully since he was seventeen.

Ling looked again. _"Now hes saying seventeen. Ooo Make up your mind Jin." _She whined as a child would.

Miharu looked at Ling. _"Just wright both down." _She suggested and so they did wright it down.

Hwoarang scanned the paper for the next question. _"Hey Jinny who else did you tell." _He curiously asked since Jin has never interacted with anyone except him, teachers and family.

Jin looked at his answer his eyes narrowed.. _Great I had to put him down. Lucky this isn't real or it wouldn't be words...It would have been my funeral _He sadly thought. _"Kazuya." _He answered.

Bob popped his head up in a flash. _"Shit! Is the principal Kazuya coming to our class?" _He complained even making a racket.

Leo calmed him a bit. _"Just relax and if he comes just keep saying sir." _She kindly suggested and Bob finally calmed down.

Hwoarang this time had to really laugh. _Poor Jinny his own father _He thought. _"What did he say Jinny?" _He asked knowing what Kazuya would actually say if this was true.

Jin took another deep breath letting it all sink in. _"Drop dead fucker!" _He shouted back with pride which made Hwoarang fear a little more considering Jin was his best pal.

Christie suddenly went to shock mode her eyes scanning the entire room making Julia feeling a little curious. _"Who's dead?" _She suddenly screeched loudly.

Julia giggled and shook her head no. _"No one." _She answered then continued to stare at the commotion, mainly the victim, Jin.

Hwoarang smiled he even had a quick vision of Kazuya saying it. _"So Jinny what was your result?" _He asked with his hands on his hips.

Jin looked at his answer. _Lucky or he might think I'm desperate _He seriously thought. _"Twins." _He answered confidently.

Hwoarang laughed. _"You horny dog. Anyways last question and your free. Why did you do it Jinny?" _He asked while grinning.

Jin looked at his final answer and screwed his face sourly. _"To get educated." _He answered then angrily threw the paper in the air. It glided down towards Steve and his crew but he did not care cos now he had to tend to unfinished business, Hwoarang.

Hwoarang laughed again then looked back at Jin who now had a nasty, evil smile on his face. He froze preparing what the wild child had in mind. He placed his hands in the air to show peace however Jin didn't recall only widen the death smile. _"Now Jin that was just a joke." _He trembled with utmost fear since it's Jin hes dealing with dropping the paper in the process.

Jin placed both hands in the air making the claws expression. _"Your dead now Hwoarang!" _He shouted and jumped at Hwoarang who tried to run however Jin was too quick. The two rolled down and hit the floor the whole class got up and ran to one side. Hwoarang tried to run again however Jin grabbed him. _"Oh no you don't SMART ASS!" _He shouted his echoing voice through the entire school. Jin now had Hwoarang in a death lock, his hands around Hwoarangs neck. Jin shook him violently. _"Well say more_ _jokes Hwoarang."_ He demanded as his shooks got more intense.

Hwoarang was trying to breathe. _"JINNY LET GO!" _He desperately screeched.

Jins eyes narrowed evilly. _"Well this is for the confidential." _He spat violently.

Hwoarang desperately grabbed Jins arms. _"Please Jin let go I won't do any more tricks I promise." _He begged dearly.

Jin tightened his grip. _"LIAR!" _He roared and the class all froze since Jin was Kazuyas son.

Suddenly the doors flung open and there was the teacher staring at the commotion with shock but before he could do or say anything Jin roughly dropped Hwoarang instantly.

Jin glared at the teacher. _"I know detention!" _He growled and stormed out for the detention room.

The teacher was speechless he didn't think Jin would walk out well at least without a fight that is. _"So any one care to share in what happened?" _He asked then looked at Hwoarang who finally got his breath back. _"Hwoarang?" _He growled he knew darn well Jin was the innocent bystander.

Hwoarang finally got up scratching the back of his head. _"Long story but it's my fault." _He admitted.

Jin was sitting in the detention room sulking. _"Man she probably thinks I'm a real loose cannon. I guess I'll blame Kazuya for that." _He sadly whispered as he recalled her expression. _Was she scared? I don't blame her _He thought as he placed his head down onto his knees. _"I'm sorry Julia it was a joke but I wish it was true. Truth is I fell in love with you when we started high school. I'm sorry for not telling you and now I'll never get the chance to." _He admitted closing his eyes afterwards just to see her again to calm him.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. Jin sprung wake he didn't realize he was asleep on the cold floor. He quickly got up sat on the chair fixing his hair, uniform and wiping the sleep out of his dozy eyes. _"Come in." _He said rather gently thinking it was the nasty principal, Kazuya, his father. The door slowly opened making Jin nervous as hell but after seeing the opener, Jins heart skipped a beat he felt calm, tranquil. It was Julia, his dream girl however this was no dream.

Julia walked in with a beautiful smile. _"Hey." _She said as she closed the door. She walked to Jin who got up rather slowly.

Jin was nervous since this was the first time they actually interacted and what luck they are completely alone in a room of all places. He shook the naughty thoughts out trying to focus however Julia's figure made it impossible. _"Hey." _He rather trembled sweating in the process.

Julia was now in front of Jin. She giggled then looked deeply into Jins dark whirlpools shes never seen such beautiful eyes on a man before. _"You dropped this." _She said as she held out the paper.

Jin took the paper like a real fool he had a sad expression which made Julia a little confused. _"I'm sorry Julia it was a." _He started but was cut off by Julia who placed her finger on his lips which made him melt, right into her.

Julia smiled she even had goosebumps touching him which meant in her world it was the right one. _"A Joke." _She finished then dropping her hand back to her side considering that she didn't want to.

Jin missed her touch instantly. _"Yeah. I'm Sorry." _He apologized again scratching his head afterwards, the act of a real shy guy.

Julia smiled as she moved a little closer her eyes not leaving Jins who now was real nervous. _"Hey Jin are you going prom?" _She asked rather shyly with her arms behind her however Jin totally missed it.

Jin went stiff trying to over come his fear. _Should I ask her? What if shes already taken? Then why is she asking me? What am I afraid of? Rejection? Or maybe I'm just no man at all. _He thought as he looked into Julia's honey brown eyes. _"I don't have a date." _He sadly admitted naturally since it's true, he didn't have a date.

Julia smiled and Jin fell right into it. _"You do now." _She admitted and brushed her lips across his, a real passionate kiss. Jin first froze but returned the kiss he never dreamed of doing this however he liked it and to him she did taste like strawberry. She didn't want to but had to break the kiss since class was still in session. She gently touched Jins lips making him wanting more. _"I'll see you after detention." _She teased then sadly went for the door she stopped to face her, now, boyfriend. She pulled out a piece of paper and showed Jin which made him confused. _"I guess we were joked for love." _She joked with a smile Jin couldn't help but laugh she waved Jin goodbye.

Jin jumped in the air with excitement his dream girl was now his girl. _"A kiss and a date with one joke. Hwoarang your the greatest." _He admitted before sitting back down praying the time would go faster so he could see his girl friend and give that ding bat, Hwoarang, a real beating for his hard work.

Authors Notes

If you would like a copy of the joke here it is.

Part A

All answers must be written

1 Choose a name (Depending on agenda)

2 Do you eat?

3 Choose a number? (1-100)

4 Fave sweet lolly?

5 Choose a name (This doesn't depend on agenda)

6 Fave saying?

7 Do you drink?

8 Choose a number? (1-100)

9 Choose another number? (1-100)

10 Choose a name (This doesn't depend on agenda)

11 Another fave saying?

12 Which do you like better Twins or Triplets?

13 Why do you go to school?

Part B

Now get the person to answer your question. The answers are what they wrote down

1 Who were you with last night?

2 Did you kiss?

3 How many times?

4 What did it taste like?

5 Who did you tell?

6 What did they say?

7 Did you have sex?

8 How many times?

9 How old was he or she?

10 Who else did you tell?

11 What did they say?

12 What was your result?

13 Why did you do it?


End file.
